1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to broadband data networks. More particularly, the invention concerns the control of broadband access bandwidth provided to broadband network subscribers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a broadband (e.g., ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) data network, the upstream and downstream traffic bandwidth provided to network subscribers is generally fixed. Bandwidth allocation also tends to be group-based due to the manner in which subscriber access is concentrated at the broadband network access interface (i.e., many subscribers share a single feeder link to the broadband network).
Some broadband networks do allow bandwidth variations, but the same bandwidth limits typically apply to all members of a particular service class, and cannot be controlled with fine granularity or adjusted by any one subscriber.
Often, a special need arises in which a subscriber would benefit from a temporary increase in available bandwidth. Examples of this include conducting a multi-media presentation, engaging in extensive online research, publishing lengthy documents, downloading large files, performing high resolution video transport, and other bandwidth-intensive activities. Under existing broadband network access arrangements, providing such increased bandwidth for limited time periods is not feasible. The bandwidth that a subscriber receives remains the same unless and until the subscriber's service arrangement is modified. Due to the administrative and accounting complexities involved in such changes, broadband network bandwidth normally remains relatively static for any given subscriber.